ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Stranger Things Series
Stranger Things is a Netflix original series set in the fictional town of Hawkins, Indiana in the 1980s. The first season focuses on the investigation into the disappearance of a young boy amid supernatural events occurring around the town including the appearance of a psychokinetic girl who helps the missing boy's friends in their own search. The second season, titled Stranger Things 2, is set a year after the first, and deals with attempts of the characters to return to normal and consequences from that season. The second season was heavily promoted with a Ghostbusters influence, which is not surprising as the series (for this season) takes place in late October and early November 1984. The use of Ghostbusters was officially approved by Columbia Pictures/Sony, Ghost Corps, Ivan Reitman, and Dan Aykroyd. As a result, Netflix was able to use the iconic Ghostbusters logo and jumpsuits in Stranger Things promotional materials and merchandise. The first three episodes of the season carried a "Special Thanks to Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and Ghost Corps" notation in the end credits. Season 2 Episodes All episodes were released on October 27, 2017. The season was announced with a promotional photo showing Dusty and the boys in their Ghostbusters costumes from episode 2. * "Chapter One: Madmax" (Season 2, Episode 1) - The season starts on October 28, 1984 and progresses from there. Joyce Byers (Wynona Ryder), Will's mom, sews a No Ghost logo onto his costume, which is a tease for the big reveal in the next episode. * "Chapter Two: Trick or Treat, Freak" (Season 2, Episode 2) - It's Halloween and all four of the boys wear Ghostbusters costumes. The boys are upset because two of them wanted to be Venkman. They all assumed the black kid would be Winston. They have homemade Proton Packs and Ghost Traps. Ray Parker, Jr.'s "Ghostbusters" song plays in the episode and during the end credits. * "Chapter Three: The Pollywog" (Season 2, Episode 3) - Dusty is still wearing his Ghostbusters costume at the start of this episode. We see an official Ghostbusters fan club "Certificate of Anti-Paranormal Proficiency" on his bedroom wall, though it's hard to see in the dark. He keeps the "pollywog" in his homemade Ghost Trap. The last we see of the uniforms/costumes is when Dusty is passed out from eating Halloween candy. * "Chapter Four: Will the Wise" (Season 2, Episode 4) - The "Certificate of Anti-Paranormal Proficiency" on the wall next to Dusty's aquarium is seen again, this time in a lit room. * "Chapter Nine: The Gate" (Season 2, Episode 9) - Nancy notices that Dusty is sitting all alone at the dance, having been rejected by all of the girls that he asked. As she goes over to him, there's a shot that starts on his sneakers and pans up to his face. Those sneakers are the Ghostbusters Reeboks that have been made available for sale in real life. This is the only time in the season that we see the sneakers, and it's not in the best of light. Ghostbusters-Related Merchandise * Funko: Stranger Things Pop! Television figures related to Ghostbusters * BAIT x Stranger Things x Ghostbusters x Reebok Ex-O-Fit Clean Sneakers * Stranger Things x Ghostbusters: Dustin, Mike, Will & Lucas (action figure set) Trivia * In order to use the Ghostbusters costumes, Stranger Things creators Ross and Matt Duffer had to get permission from Ivan Reitman and Dan Aykroyd. They had to have a phone conversation with Ivan Reitman because he and Dan Aykroyd had to grant approval. Entertainment Weekly: Stranger Things creators talked to Ghostbusters director Ivan Reitman for season 2 (10/24/2017) Cinema Blend: Why Stranger Things Was Allowed To Go All Ghostbusters, According To Dan Aykroyd (10/26/2017) * Upon completion of filming season 2, Finn Wolfhard was sent a nice gift basket from Ghost Corps. The note on the card, signed by Ivan Reitman & Dan Aykroyd, read "Finn, From all of us at Ghost Corps, congrats on wrapping Season 2 of Stranger Things! We can't wait to see the spirit of Ghostbusters come alive this season! Best, Ivan Reitman & Dan Aykroyd." Finn posted a photo of it on his Instagram account on May 11, 2017. Instagram: @finnwolfhardofficial (5/11/2017) References External Links * Stranger Things Wiki * YouTube: Ghostbusters Montage Scene from Episode 2 Gallery StrangerThingsSeason2Poster.jpg|Season 2 Poster StrangerThingsSeason2PromoPhoto1.jpg|Season 2 Promo Photo StrangerThingsSeason2PromoPhoto2.jpg|Season 2 Promo Photo StrangerThingsSeason2Credit.png|Season 2 Special Thanks Credit StrangerThingsFinnWolfhardGiftBasket.jpg|Finn Wolfhard Ghost Corps Gift Basket Category:Tributes, Spoofs, & References Category:Stranger Things